The Sleepover
by vampoof94
Summary: Mako makes Ryuko and Satsuki have a sleepover. She then has them play a game of spin the bottle. Ryuko x Satsuki yuri one-shot Yay for actually making a story for these two XD


Ryuko sat down at her desk and laid her head down. Mako was rambling on and on about something as the other girl tried to drown her out. Ryuko looked at the small girl and smiled. She talked a lot, but she was her best friend.

"Hey Mako let's go outside and eat our lunch."

"All right! Let's goooo!" Mako sprinted out the door and Ryuko ran after her. They sat down under a tree and began eating. Mako began talking about anything and everything again and Ryuko just sighed and smiled. "So how are things going with Satsuki?"

Upon hearing the question, Ryuko quickly swallowed her food and looked down to hide her slight blush. "No idea what you're talking about Mako. There's nothing between giant eyebrows and me."

"But I thought you said..."

"Nothing. Is. Going. On." Ryuko made sure every word was clear to the small girl. Nobody at the school could know about their relationship just yet, and Ryuko had to stay away from Satsuki because of this. Yet, as she continued eating her lunch, Mako wouldn't shut up.

"You guys are cute together. When are you going on a date again? How far have you gone?"

"Mako! Be quiet already!" Ryuko snapped as her face flushed more. She stood up and began walking back to the classroom with Mako yelling after her.

"Wait Ryuko!" The smaller girl ran to catch up to her friend. "Ryuko!"

Ryuko groaned and turned her head to look at Mako as she kept walking. "What is it Mako?"

"You're about to..." Mako stopped when Ryuko crashed into somebody and fell to the ground. "Run into her..."

"Matoi?"

"Kiryuuin?" Ryuko asked as she looked up to indeed see Satsuki Kiryuuin looking down at her with her eyebrows raised. "Great..." Ryuko groaned.

"Forget how to use your eyes?" Satsuki asked with amusement in her voice.

"I'll lose my eyesight the day you pluck those giant eyebrows of yours!" Ryuko yelled. Satsuki hid her smile behind her hand and reached a hand out to help Ryuko stand.

"Need a hand Matoi?"

Ryuko looked around to see if anyone was looking. Thankfully they were the only ones in the courtyard besides Mako and Ira. She smiled and grasped Satsuki's hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and looked at the girl in front of her. "So I guess I'm sorry for crashing into you."

"You should be more careful. What had you so distracted?" Satsuki asked as she looked down at Ryuko for an answer.

"Mako keeps talking...about a certain something."

"Still? I guess she can't keep a secret very well."

"Ryuko!"

"What now Mako?" Ryuko turned and got knocked to the ground once again, but this time Mako was on top of her with a serious expression on her face."Hey! Mako get off!"

"Sleepover tonight."

"What?" Ryuko asked in confusion. Mako looked at Satsuki next.

"Sleepover tonight."

"Mako..."

"No buts. We're going to have a sleepover so you two can hang out!"

"I see her everyday Mako." Ryuko said quietly.

"We will have fun!"

"Just the three of us?"

"Of course not! Nui will be there!" Mako exclaimed and Ryuko lost her cool.

"That stupid bitch is not coming anywhere near me or I'll rip her head off!"

"She promised not to try anything Ryuko!"

"I don't care! I'm not going anywhere near her and if she tries anything with Satsuki, I'll kill her even more!"

"You probably shouldn't yell that out loud Matoi..." Ira said quietly as he picked both girls off the ground. Ryuko grit her teeth and stormed back to the classroom. Mako puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"So mean."

"She has a point. We hate Nui." Satsuki said quietly. "But I'll make her go. Meet at my place at seven tonight." Satsuki turned and began walking away. Mako grinned and ran off after Ryuko. They would have fun tonight for sure.

…**...**

Ryuko was still fuming at the end of the day when Mako dragged her over to Satsuki's place. She had been told nothing bad would happen as long as she was there. Satsuki was the only reason Ryuko decided to come along on this crazy train. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Not long after they knocked, Soroi opened the door and welcomed them in. Ryuko left Mako talking to him as she decided to quickly make her way up to Satsuki's room. She knocked and walked on in without waiting for an answer. She dropped herself on Satsuki's bed and crossed her arms.

"Glad you decided to come." Satsuki said as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside Ryuko.

"Yeah...well you asked me to come."

"So that's all it takes then? Satsuki chuckled when Ryuko stuck her tongue out at her. There was a knock at the door and Mako came running in with Nui close behind. Ryuko started to seethe in rage once again and Satsuki frowned.

"Hi!" Nui yelled. Mako grinned and tackled Ryuko onto the bed.

"We should play a game of spin the bottle! Can we!?"

"If you were just going to ask me that why did you tackle me?" Ryuko asked as she pushed Mako off. She sat up and put her arm on Satsuki's shoulder. "I don't care what we do. Not my place."

"We can play if you really want to." Satsuki said as she looked at Ryuko. Nui and Mako went about planning their game while Ryuko stared at them. "Ryuko."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you live here?"

"I told you that I was fine where I was."

"You can still see Mako everyday." Satsuki sighed. Ryuko fell back onto the bed and pulled Satsuki with her.

"And I can see you everyday."

"What if we shared this room? Slept in the same bed every night?" Satsuki smirked when Ryuko thought about it.

"I'll get back to you on that." Ryuko jumped up and joined the others. They all sat in a circle and there was a bottle in the middle. "What kind of spin the bottle are we playing?"

"Anything goes." Nui said with a sneaky grin.

"Whatever...start the game Mako." Ryuko said as she leaned her head on a hand. Mako spun the bottle and everyone watched it until it landed on none other than Ryuko.

"All right Ryuko...truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ryuko grinned. She wasn't afraid of anything the smaller girl would throw at her. Mako grinned evilly and continued.

"Every time this bottle lands on you, you must remove a piece of clothing."

"What!?" Ryuko blushed.

"You took the dare." Nui said. Ryuko growled and threw off her jacket. Thankfully she wasn't wearing Senketsu today seeing as he was being cleaned by Mako's mom again. Ryuko took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Satsuki and Ryuko grinned.

"Truth or dare?"

"I think you know the answer already and are just waiting for it to be confirmed."

"Well?"

"Dare."

"Every time the bottle lands on you, you have to give me a kiss." Ryuko crossed her arms and waited.

"A kiss where?"

"I guess I can let you choose that."

"All right then." Satsuki moved closer and gave Ryuko a quick kiss on the top of her head. "My turn." Satsuki spun the bottle and it landed on Mako. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mako grinned.

"I dare you to stop talking about me and Ryuko's relationship when we're in public."

"But...but...you guys are so cute! Oh fine..." Mako puffed her cheeks out and Satsuki smiled at Ryuko. That took care of one problem. Mako spun the bottle and it landed on Satsuki.

'_Finally._' Mako thought evilly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Ryuko right now. Go."

"What..." Ryuko asked quickly as Satsuki dragged her to the closet.

"Don't be a baby now Ryuko."

"Why you..." Ryuko grumbled. Mako laughed and set a timer. Satsuki closed the doors and grabbed Ryuko.

"I've been waiting for this all day."

"You have?"

"Yes." Satsuki smiled and bent down to kiss Ryuko softly on the lips. She felt the younger girl wrap her arms around her and deepened the kiss. They kissed each other passionately and Ryuko slipped her hands underneath Satsuki's shirt and pulled it over her head before throwing her own off. "Ryuko...we still have those two out there."

"I don't care. We can make this quick."

"All right." Satsuki lifted Ryuko off her feet and felt the girl wrap her legs around her waist. They locked lips again and Ryuko ran her hands through Satsuki's hair.

"Lady Satsuki?"

"Shit..." Ryuko pulled away and peeked out the closet to see Ira freaking out. Mako and Nui were sleeping.

"Were they drinking earlier?" Satsuki asked.

"Mako went out with Nui before dragging me here. So I guess they did." Ryuko sighed. She stepped out of the closet and crossed her arms. Ira's face reddened and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please put a shirt on! You are indecent."

"What!?" Ryuko blushed and felt Satsuki throw her shirt to her. "Thanks..." She muttered as she put her shirt on.

"Is something wrong?" Satsuki asked as she became the fearless leader once again.

"You're mother wished to speak with you."

"What did you say?"

"I told her you weren't home. She said she would talk to you tomorrow."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Ira said.

"You may leave us now." Satsuki said. Ira turned and left the room. Ryuko went and shut the door with a sigh.

"Seriously. We're always being interrupted Satsuki." Ryuko laid down on the bed and sighed when her head hit the pillow. Satsuki went and sat beside her once more.

"Sorry about that."

"Can't we have one day for ourselves?" Ryuko sat up.

"Tomorrow after I meet with my mother."

"Huh?"

"You and I are going to spend the rest of the day tomorrow locked in this room." Satsuki smiled and Ryuko grinned a toothy grin and hugged her. "Now come on we should put on our pajamas for this party."

"Oh yeah cause it sure looks like it's bedtime for those two." Ryuko said as she looked at Nui and Mako snoring on the floor.

"Want to take a bath before we sleep?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh you bet I do." Ryuko dragged Satsuki into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Oh and I'll take you up on that offer Sis." Ryuko laughed and kissed Satsuki once more as they sat down into their bath. She would enjoy this new situation to the fullest.


End file.
